


(Fan Art) Dancing Spiders

by Sealcat



Category: Secret Avengers
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Gen, Markers, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Natasha and Jessica's bonding session: This time is dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fan Art) Dancing Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> Dear [geckoholic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic), for some reasons, I am not quite sure if this drawing to be Jessica/Natasha or Jessica & Natasha friendship, hopefully it is ok for you? (I tried not to be schmoop or fluff, but seems like the fluff still shows up...)

 


End file.
